The Lily's Ballad
by thenameslynith13
Summary: A girl with a magical voice just wants to sing and be heard. But when her naivety makes her a victim of some lowlife thieves, she crosses them and angers the leader. Now she's the crazed redhead's prisoner. Though he's a bit psychotic, sadistic and masochistic, there's something alluring about him and she just can't hate him. Will she forever be bound to this puzzling man?
1. 1 Catch Me, Redhead

**I wrote this cha****pter awhile back, so I decided to put it on here and see what you guys think. I love Brave 10, especially Kamanosuke XD**

**Oh, and for those of you who are wondering what the title's all about, "Yuri" means lily and ballad is a song. So my OC, Shion, is Kamanosuke song or love lol. I thought it was cute.**

**Hope you like it!**

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Brave 10, only my OC, Shion.)**

* * *

I threw my hood on as I felt a draft slide past my cheeks. Good thing I wore this cloak, it came in handy after all.

Walking up the mountain wasn't such a bad thing, just that there were lots of bandits known to steal from travelers. Of course, I came up knowing that, so whatever shall become of me will only be my doing.

As I huffed a sigh, I heard a voice call out. "Please! Please help!" The voice was hoarse but sounded like a woman's.

Running towards the cry, I saw them leaning against the bottom of a tree. They had on a cape similar to mine, and only a tinge of maroon red hair was sticking out.

I kneeled down asking, "Are you alright?"

"My ankle"

Beautiful emerald green eyes shone under the hood. I had at first thought them to be a woman, but I realized that this was a man. Anyone else would have easily mistaken him for a woman. However taking a closer look I could see the masculinity in his facial structure and the roughness of his muscular hands.

"Do you need help getting somewhere?" Though I wasn't sure the high pitch his voice pertained was natural, I ignored it and decided to help him regardless. And not to mention his charming looks" I gulped. Giving into my nerves, I stammered, "I-I can't go on that thing! I'm r-really afraid of heights!

Gently, I dropped the man on the ground and backed up. That was a barrier I was not about to cross. "I'm terribly sorry! There's just no way I can go any further."

From afar, I gazed down at the abyss like drop. The worst was that I could see how far it went, and there wasnOh, please, I need to get across at all costs!" The man's voice was deeper and very quiet. He stood up as if he were perfectly fine and threw off his cloak. "This is far enough!" he shouted, gleaming with a wicked grin.

My eyes widened in shock. "W-What's going on? You were fine this whole time?"

With a wide mouthed smile he swung a strange sickle like weapon around. "Did you just notice, imbecilic woman?"

"You made me carry you all that way when you were perfectly capable of walking yourself?" Fists clenched, I flipped." I could have a ruptured spinal cord now thanks to you! The nerve you have!" Not to mention he just insulted me to my face.

His eyes and mouth drooped, as if everything I just said was boring him to death. "So what? It was your fault for asking."

My fault?! "Why you jerk! Y-You phony! To think I helped you just because I thought you were a good looking guy I thought, maybe, there was something wrong with it. I mean at first I kind of thought you were a woman, but then I realized you weren't. Wait, you are a man, aren't you?" Now I wasn't sure what to think.

His face grew as red as cooked lobster. "I am most certainly a man!" he bellowed heatedly. He took a second to compose himself and massaged his temple. Talk about getting too worked up. After all he the leader.

"You're a crook! And you use dirty tricks as well."

He smiled proudly, "I'll take that as a compliment. Now, shall we begin?"

The chain and sickle he was holding began to cause a cyclone of wind as he spun it faster. The wind was so ferocious it blew my hood off and even pushed me back.

"Give me all your valuables so I can kill you. Oops, I meant or." His eyes radiated with bloodlust. So he's not only a thief, but a killer. My luck just keeps getting better.

"I don't have anything of value." It was true. All I had was the clothes on my back. And hopefully they wouldn't want those.

The man stared at me and finally stopped spinning his weapon. "Hm, take off your cloak."

Nervously, I undid my cape as he demanded. Though I wasn't sure what that would do. I clearly didn't have anything, as heartbreaking as it is.

"You came through here with nothing but that cloak and kimono? No money or food?" He sounded irritated. "How exactly do you live?"

"I sing."

He eyed me suspiciously, as did his lackeys. "You what?"

I repeated myself, "I sing."

Grabbing his stomach, he snickered. I puffed my cheeks out. What's so funny?

He straightened out and pointed his sickle at me. "Sing."

I pondered for a second to see if I heard clearly. "Right here? I-I couldn't-"

"Sing," he commanded sharply.

I jumped at his tone. But then I thought this was the perfect chance. I can get out this mess!

Closing my eyes, I slowly inhaled and exhaled. Then I began to sing. It was a soft melody, and peaceful. Like a lullaby to sing a baby to sleep. There was no need to open my eyes, I knew it was working. I heard a few solid thuds to the ground.

"Whats voice, clearly confused. Not to mention drowsy. I mentally giggled to myself. "Y-You cursed woman!"

His booming voice made my eyes flutter open. My heart beat rapidly as I saw him down on one knee. He was the only one still awake. The rest of the men had fallen asleep. Why was this man not sleeping? Was he resisting my voice?

There was no more time to stall, I had to leave now. The men wouldn't be waking for a while. But that stubborn, green-eyed jerk hadn't completely fallen. He would be on his feet within minutes. It frustrated me. No one had ever fought the power of my voice. So why was he able to?

Clutching my cloak for dear life, I fled the way I came. It was ironic that I said whatever happens would be my fault. Talk about jinxing myself.

Going down a mountain is much easier than going up. At least I thought so. But when you're running so fast that you're not completely aware of where you are, you tend to run into things. Oh, but not me, I just trip and go tumbling down a hill like an uncontrollable snowball.

I might've been clutching my cloak before, but now I'm pretty sure my nails are digging through the fabric and into my burning palms. There was no way to stop myself from rolling, so I just braced myself for whatever impact may break my fall.

Luckily, I didn't crash into anything and just stopped at the bottom of the seemingly endless hill. I don't think I'll ever go up a mountain again. I never liked high things to begin with.

Just as I had a breather I felt a gust of wind tunnel towards me. At the top of the hill stood the bandit leader, thrusting around his strange and bothersome weapon. I had figured he'd catch up, but so soon?

I picked myself up and didn't bother to dust off the dirt that had just covered me. The only priority I had was to get away from him. Well, and obviously not get killed.

As I ran I quickly glanced back. The man was sliding down the hillside like it was an ocean wave. You have got to be joking! Who on earth was this man?

Thanks to him, I was already tired from caring his weight. Then I had to fall down a mountain and get dirty and bruised. If he wasn't trying to kill me I would have given him a beat down. Mentally that is. I doubt hitting him would do any good.

My breathing was getting choppy and just as I was about to inhale, the air was taken away. I fell to the ground with a loud crash and looked back to see what had happened. Part of the sickle's chain was wrapped around my ankles. Desperately, I tried to untangle it. But I was too slow, he was already here.

He thrashed me in the face with the end of his weapon and I fell back to the ground once again. His knee dug into my stomach as he leaned over me.

His face was a mixture of anger and pleasure. "That was a nice little trick you pulled. Unfortunately, it wasn't enough to get away from me."

More than the pain of having my stomach squished, it made it harder to breath. I pushed against his leg, but of course it wouldn't budge. "Get. Off." I replied raggedly.

The smell of metal grew stronger when he put the blade of his sickle against my cheek. There was some other pungent smell as well. And I didn't have to be a genius to figure out what it was.

"What, you're not afraid? Are you a witch or some type of enchantress?"

It wasn't that I wasn't afraid. I just didn't want to show it, or waste time trying to get away. "No."

"Hmm" That was my chance. Sucking in a quick breath, I readied myself to finally put him to sleep.

But once again as if reading my mind, he made the first move. And not at all how I'd imagined.

His lips covered mine harshly. If anyone had been watching it would've looked like we were passionate lovers. However, that was far from reality.

I had never kissed someone before, but I knew it shouldn't feel like that. I also knew that he wasn't trying to kiss me, just prevent me from singing.

Though his lips were soft, they brushed against mine so roughly. It was like he was trying to swallow me and our saliva mixed together. My eyebrows furrowed and my eyes clamped shut tight as I kicked and tried freeing my arms, any movement that would have gotten him off of me.

To him it might've meant nothing at all, but to me it was infuriating and humiliating.

At last, he let go. Any longer and I would've probably passed out. I gasped, staring at the jade eyes that gleamed down at me. He was mocking me. Toying with me!

"See? You can't defy me. But I don't mind if you try"

An innocent looking smile appeared on the man's face. "You don't have the right to judge me."

And then everything went so fast. He got off of me and pulled me up, while kicking me in the stomach immediately after. I went unconscious after that. Though not before hearing his last words.

His face turned dark and menacing. The bright emerald eyes seethed with malice. "It's your turn to sleep."

* * *

**If you liked it please review! I would really appreciate it XD**


	2. 2 Don't Look, Pervert!

A warm, flickering noise awoke me. It smelled like smoke and ash, yet it was comforting. I opened my eyes to see my shadow stretch into the darkness. Darkness? It was dark already. How long had I been out?

Biting down, I realized there was something in my mouth. A cottony fabric was wrapped around my head and stuffed in my mouth. The worst part was that I didn't know where it came from. It made me feel sick.

I wiggled a bit, and what do ya know? My hands and feet were bound with rope! What on earth happened to me?!

Then, as if just remembering, I recalled the deranged redhead who had hunted me down, stole my first kiss and knocked me out. Blood boiling, I sat up and turned around.

There he was. He must have just come back because he threw some wood into the already blazing fire.

"Oh, you're up." He almost sounded tired. Or bored.

I glared at him. Since it was really all I could do.

"Hmph. Look at me like that all you want. It's not gonna change anything."

My head started to hurt from furrowing, so I stopped and looked around the area to take in my surroundings. It was pitch black besides the light from the fire. As far as I could tell we were in a nearby forest. So much for that.

My position was a bit uncomfortable and I noticed a good sized tree log close to the fire, so I inched my way to it like a worm. It was kind of hard to get up with my hands and feet tied up. I grabbed the log with my hands behind my back and quickly bounce off the ground and onto the tree. Luckily, I managed to get on and not fall backward. And I'm not jinxing myself this time!

My eyes glanced toward the redhead for a second and his eyes caught mine. Was he watching me all this time? Creep.

As if that was his cue, he strolled over and plopped down next to me. He was far closer than I'd liked, so I scooted down a bit. And then he moved closer.

Out of the corner of my eye, I peeked at him. Acting like nothing had just happened, he gazed off into the distance. I bit into the cloth, frowning, and moved farther. Once again, he got closer. I moved a few more times and he followed suit.

'What's wrong with you?! Can't you tell when someone needs their space? Stay away!' is what I would've said if I could talk.

Finally, we reached the other end of the log and I had more no room. I stood up and meant to go sit on the other side of the fire pit when my rope got caught on something and made me plummet forward. Practically plunging head first into the fire, a hand caught my shoulder. I stared into the deathly flames which just about consumed me.

"What are you doing, stupid girl?!" It took me a second to collect myself and see the person who had saved me.

The wave of flames danced in his eyes, taunting me. The green and yellow-orange mixed together like a sunset over a mountain of pine trees. But I was swiftly ripped away from that beauty as he pulled me back to the fallen tree. I tried to state my annoyance but it just came out in mumbles.

"I can't understand you," he replied apathetically. I growled in return.

"I could take that off… But how do I know you're not going to try to bewitch me with your voice again?"

He was being cautious. Good, he should be. However, I wanted the cloth off and I wouldn't be able to use my voice against him anyway. I looked at him sincerely.

He stared back, pondering what to do. Eventually, he decided to remove it and let me speak.

"Pleh!" I made an unattractive face and felt like wiping my tongue off. But I straightened myself out, trying to look confident. "I won't try it again."

"Hmm? And what changed your mind?" He eyed me curiously.

Though he was giving me his full attention, I couldn't help but stare at the fire. "The only reason I tried again was because you were right in front of me. Since you were close it would've had more effect."

His eyes were still on me. "Makes sense."

Under my breath, I muttered, "Plus, I don't want you to do 'that' again."

"You say something?"

"Nope. But why am I tied up? You know I don't have anything of value." I'm just a poor, pitiful girl. At least, that's the look I'm going for.

Actually, that's because it's true.

"Are you so sure?" A smirk grew on his face as he inched closer. I need a bubble because this guy seriously doesn't understand personal space.

I wanted to move away, but I also didn't want to end up burnt like the logs in the fire. "What do you mean?"

His gloved hand reached toward me, and I leaned away. But it just kept creeping forward, till it finally touched my neck. Fingers glided over my throat and went up to my chin, which he clenched as if I was a child being scolded.

I tried to pull away, only to have him tug back. My face and his were a breath away from each other. "You have a magical voice. Don't tell me you don't consider that valuable?"

Gritting my teeth, I said, "It's my voice. It's not an object that can be priced."

"No, but you are. Think of all the booze I could buy selling you…" Through his eyes, I could tell he wasn't bluffing.

This time I made sure to get out of his grip. I glared and growled, "You're disgusting! You're the lowest, sickest man I've ever met!"

"Hahaha!" His cackle bellowed out, scaring me to death. "You say funny things."

God, if he couldn't resist my voice I'd have him rolling off that cliff in his sleep. "There's nothing funny about it! I won't be given up to some strangers again!"

"Again?" He looked at me quizzically.

"N-Nothing. Just let me go. I didn't do anything!" I usually wouldn't beg, but I couldn't run away this time.

"Didn't do anything? What about my men? Did they just fall asleep during our raid?"

"I was just defending myself. And you were the one who told me to sing. So basically it's all your fault." Technically, it was my fault for helping him in the first place. But who cares, he's the murdering thief!

His face heated up. "Y-Y-You stupid, ignorant witch!" And I thought my name calling was childish. It made me want to tease him some more.

"I bet you must feel pretty dumb, getting tricked by a girl who has no money. And even after you catch her, she still manages to leave a mark on you. You must be new to the kidnapping business, huh?" I smiled smugly.

The redhead now had a face redder than his hair. He wanted to say something, but couldn't seem to form a sentence. "S-shuddup!"

Unexpectedly, he grabbed the cloth and shoved it back in my mouth, then pushed me so I fell backwards over the log. My legs still on the tree, I kicked and cursed wildly, though it couldn't be heard, so I sounded like a wounded animal getting chewed on.

The brigand leader grinned sideways with all teeth showing, though his face was still a shade of red and he was panting. "How do you like that, poor girl?!"

What a child…

Since it wasn't tied, I managed to spit out the cloth. "Alright, you win. Now will you take these stupid ropes off me?"

"Do you think I'm dumb?"

"Was that rhetorical?" I smirked for a second, until I saw the raging look on his face. "I'm kidding! Wouldn't it be easier on both of us?"

"…?"

Time to spout nonsense! "Think about it… You won't have to constantly worry about me falling into the fire or tripping and bashing my head on something. And I won't have to complain and keep annoying you." And add a sweet, innocent smile for the final touch.

"Humph. Well, I guess that's true… But if you even think about running away, you won't get off clean this time." For some reason he looked angry and anxious at the same time.

Speaking of clean… I looked myself over. My abnormal, short, pink kimono was covered in dirt from rolling down the hill, as well as my once white thigh high socks. Lovely.

He grabbed his sickle and sliced through the rope on my feet. I hopped up and let him cut my hands free.

"Ah, I'm a mess." I tried to brush of the dirt, but just ended up smearing it more. "Ugh, is there a river or lake nearby?"

"Yeah, there's a stream a few minutes that way." He pointed.

Oh good! "Could I-"

"You won't be able to see anything. Wait till morning."

Aw, but I wanna be nice and clean now. Wait a second… Do I have to sleep near this guy?! I don't think I'd even be able to.

By the way, I still don't know his name. I'm fine with redhead, but I at least want to know who I'm talking to. "What's your name?"

He was fiddling with the fire and froze when I suddenly asked that. "Kamanosuke Yuri." Then he resumed.

Yuri…? Like a lily? The irony in this world. My favorite flower is a lily. They symbolize purity and refined beauty. The name doesn't really suit him. Not mention, it's usually a girl's name.

"Don't you want to know my name?"

Without even glancing at me, he answered, "Not really."

I pouted. Well I'm going to tell you anyway! "It's Shion. Kasuga Shion."

Finally, he stopped messing with the fire and paid attention to me. "Your name is Shion?"

Did I stutter? "Yes, I just said that."

"Did your parents know you were going to have a magical voice or something?" he asked amused.

I understood why he asked that. Shion means sound of the tide or song sound. Unlike him, my name fit me perfectly. But I couldn't answer his question.

"I don't know. I've never met them."

His eyes widen for a split second, before returning to his cold, aloofness. "They die?"

"I'm not sure. They gave me up when I was a baby. So if they did know, I guess it wasn't of any value to them."

I felt my heart sink into my stomach. It's been awhile since I really thought about it. And I think the first time I've ever told anyone. The number one question I've always wondered was "why did they give me up?" If they didn't want me, why have me in the first place? Why name me and drop me off at an orphanage?

But I'd never get those answers.

"I'm going to sleep." I curled up next to the log and hid my face. I didn't know if I could fall asleep knowing he'd most likely be watching me. Though I'd have to try.

Somehow I managed to get some sleep. Not as much as I'd liked because I had already slept part of the day away yesterday and felt like I'd be attacked at any moment.

The redhead, well Kamanosuke I guess, was sound asleep. I decided to go find the stream and bathe before he got up. As he said, there was a shallow stream just a walk away.

Finally, I can wash these disgusting clothes! I kicked off my high top sandals and peeled off my socks. Then I undid my kimono and took off my undergarments. I proceeded to scrub them good and hung them on a nearby tree to dry.

I looked at my reflection. Long, lavender hair, sky blue eyes and a baby face stared back at me. While I looked like a kid, I at least had a good sized chest.

With the cleaning out of the way I could finally relax in the cool water. I sunk down and closed my eyes. For several minutes I laid still and indulged myself in the peace that I hardly got to enjoy. I quietly hummed to myself in bliss.

When I thought I had enough, I quickly cleaned myself and stood up to get out. Suddenly, I heard a rustle in one of the bushes. And out of it appeared Kamanosuke.

I screeched horrendously and dropped back in the water, hugging myself for cover.

A blush crept on his face and he hurriedly looked away. "I-I-I didn't see anything!"

"If you didn't see anything, why is your face all red?!"

"Your face is red too!" How does he know that if he didn't see?!

"Just go away!" He couldn't say anymore and ran off.

My head was on fire. I went all the way under to cool down. He definitely saw me! I've been seen by a lecherous mongrel!

Just to be safe, I stayed in a few more minutes. When I got out I dressed as fast as I could and headed back toward the fire. I really wanted to give him a piece of my mind, but I was mixed between embarrassment and fury. So when I saw him I pretended he wasn't there and kept my eyes averted.

"Hey…" His voice was low and unsure.

I acted as if I hadn't heard him and gazed into the distance. If he doesn't apologize, I won't speak to him. It may seem childish, but I'm not letting him get away with such an act.

"Hey!" This time he yelled hostilely. "Look at me!"

Slowly, I turned my head to face his. My expression was cold and full of irritation. I wanted to ignore him, but the look on his face wouldn't let me.

With sharp eyes and a scowl he said, "You can't just wander off on your own. You're my captive and you'll do what I say."

That only made me more upset. I bit down on the inside of my lip. "You're the one that said I could go there once it was morning. And then you saw me…"

His expression softened and he looked away. "I thought you might've tried to run away. I didn't know you would be naked… and I didn't mean to see you." From his profile I saw his face slightly flush.

Well, I guess that's his way of saying sorry. But he also just admitted that he saw me. Though I suppose there's nothing I can do about it now.

"I guess I'll wash up too. Don't go anywhere," he pointed and commanded like I was a dog.

I crossed my arms as he walked off. Although I knew running away wasn't smart, I still couldn't help but want to try. But if I had to stay with him I could just make his life a living hell… Evil thoughts crossed my mind and I put my first act of annoyance into action.

I snuck back to the stream where Kamanosuke would be bathing. Believe me. I have no intention of peeking on him. I just want to take his clothes and make him search endlessly for them.

It was a great plan. But when I found his clothes lying on a branch I realized an item was missing… his underwear. What guy bathes with his undergarments on?

Throwing away that plan, I crept through the bushes to see where the redhead was. When I found him I was too far away and hid behind a tree to get a closer look.

His back was turned to me, but I could barely see it as his lengthy, maroon colored hair was sprawled a crossed it. I said once before that he was good looking, however, seeing his sleek hair down and dripping wet just made him much more attractive.

When he turned around I almost covered my eyes, then remembered he was covered below. Although he was pretty slender, he had a muscular chest and arms. Even though I could've been swooning over all that, I couldn't help but gazed at his eyes.

They weren't quite emerald as they had a turquoise-ish tint, like the ocean. He also had a symbol tattooed over his left eye, but I couldn't decipher what I was.

It was the first time I had seen him look like that; so distant and lonely, not a hint of happiness. He looked like a small child that had been abandoned. I almost felt sympathy for him. How can he look so sad?

In an instant, his eyes narrowed and darted in my direction. "Who's there?!"

I didn't even make a sound! How did he know I was here? Maybe I stayed too long…

There was no way I could hide any longer, so I came out and waved innocently. "Hi…"

"You!" His face lit up in surprise and quickly switched to anger. "What, did you come for revenge?"

"N-no!" Yes, that's exactly what I came for.

"Then, what? You're just a peeping tom?"

My face grew hot. "No! I-I'm not like you!"

"I told you it was an accident," he said matter-of-factly.

It wasn't till then that I noticed he was covering his chest. Where his arms weren't covering, I saw a large scar that spread diagonally from one side to the other.

I walked to the edge of the stream and crouched to be level with his chest. "Is this from recently?"

He looked down at me curiously. "Yeah… why?"

Reaching my hand out, he tried to back away. But I tugged on his wrist. "Wait."

I removed his hands and replaced them with my own. Then I closed my eyes and let my voice ring out. Unlike the lullaby I had sung before, this song was more like a prayer, in which I wished for health to be restored.

"It must've hurt a lot." I wasn't assuming, I knew it did. I cringed as a burning feeling stung my lungs.

When I heal someone I'm also taking away their pain, and in return I feel that pain. I try not to heal myself unless I really need to. After all, I can't take the pain away from myself.

The scar was slowly vanishing and soon completely gone, as if it had never been there. In a moment of panic, Kamanosuke hastily moved backwards and started slipping. Not only that, but he grabbed my arm in attempt to stop and pulled me into the water with him.

As I sat by the fire, I was shivering in my now soaked clothes. No thanks to that clumsy redhead, dragging me in when it was obvious I couldn't have stopped him from falling.

"Achoo!" I rubbed my nose and my teeth involuntarily chattered like mice nibbling on cheese.

Kamanosuke, who just arrived, looked at me like I was pathetic. Even though he was, yet again, the one who caused it.

"You're gonna catch a cold keeping those wet clothes on."

I glowered at him. "And what do you propose I do?"

"Take them off," he said obviously.

My eyes widened as I froze. Take them off? In front of him?

"No thank you, I'll take the risk." I said haughtily.

Aggravation burned in his eyes. "That wasn't a suggestion. I'm not dealin' with a sick person. Take it off or I will."

"You wouldn't dare." I probably should've chosen my words a little more carefully because I think he took it as a challenge.

He marched over to me and grabbed my ankles. I kicked my legs like a child throwing a tantrum. My socks slipped off in the process and he moved onto the next piece of clothing.

"What are doing?! Stop!"

I tried holding his wrists but he just kept pushing my hands away. He undid my obi and managed to rip my kimono off.

With only my undergarments on, I clenched my eyes shut, lowered my head and hugged my upper body in attempt to shield myself. But a few seconds went by silently.

Something landed over my head and I tore it off to see that it was my cape. I thought I had lost it after I was knocked out. He must have had it this whole time.

I wrapped it around my body tightly. "Thank you…" I murmured almost inaudibly.

The first smirk of the day finally appeared. "If you wanted me to strip you, all you had to do was ask."

Somehow, I felt warmth spreading in my chest and I smiled. "Pervert."


End file.
